Pink Dye in Ivory Hair
by Felina
Summary: A typical day in Bakura's life, until someone breaks into his house. Songfic


Yay, my first Yuigoh fic! To prevent confusion, I read somewhere, I think off on an author's thing, that Yami Bakura's real name is Akifa. They might have been wrong, and I don't know what it means in Japanese, but the name sorta looks like yami bakura, if you really think about it. And if you've named as many cats as I have. Okay, let's get to work!  
  
Pink Dye in Ivory Hair  
  
//Weakling//  
  
Ah, yes, here it comes. It's not Sagara-san's fault that I'm sitting here holding an ice pack to my black eye, it's mine, for not being strong enough, for not running fast enough, why stop there? For simply existing.  
  
/What do you want me to say? I apologize for not being the strongest person in the world. I apologize for not looking 'manly' enough to avoid arses like him, Heck; I apologize for being SHORT! /  
  
He's annoyed now, I think I confused him with my 'fake language', his nickname for slang, since I don't swear like he does. Honestly, what's wrong with trying to keep the way you speak polite?  
  
He mutters something in Egyptian, probably an uncomplimentary name for me, then tells me that all the ice has melted.  
  
/Huh? /  
  
//The ice. In that bag you're holding, the one you're supposed to be holding to your eye? Baka. //  
  
Oh. Right, that ice. That ice that is now joining me as I'm about to get up close and personal with the leaves on the sidewalk.  
  
Ow.  
  
"Whoa, Bakura, are you alright? I didn't hit you THAT hard!"  
  
And there's the reason why I'm now kissing the cement, Joey Wheeler. Or as one would divine from Akifa's mutterings as he fades into his soul room, 'That ahou dog.'  
  
"It's alright Joey, I just wasn't expecting it, is all."  
  
"Well, sorry, gotta go!"  
  
And off he goes, joining some other tall males in what looks like some form of rugby. I almost laugh five minutes later as I slide into my seat just as the late bell rings; they're still at their game.  
  
I tried to kill the pain But only brought more I lay dying And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
//Your teacher is a buffoon//  
  
/I know, Akifa, but I have no choice but to take his class, it's too late in the year to transfer to another teacher. /  
  
//You could always switch schools//  
  
/And exactly how would I do that? /  
  
I wince as I feel a mental slap, amused all the same because I know it's because he doesn't know what to say.  
  
"Bakura-san!"  
  
//Better pay more attention//  
  
I can feel him smirking at the trouble he got me in as he left.  
  
"Hai, Sensei?"  
  
"What did I just ask you?"  
  
A glance at Yuugi and co told me that there's no help from that front.  
  
"Gomen, Mizaki-Sensei, I didn't hear what you asked me."  
  
"Well then I guess you'll be spending an hour after school in detention, won't you, Bakura-san?"  
  
"Hai Mizaki-sensei."  
  
Oh joyous day.  
  
My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
"Bakura? Yeah, I've seen 'im. He's a real loner, kinda freaky if you ask me."  
  
"I heard he killed someone!"  
  
"Yeah well I heard that on duelist kingdom, he tried to kill Yuugi Mouto!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
I sigh as I walk past; they don't even know the half of it. Sharing a body with an evil spirit half my life, My dad's never home, Mom's dead, and I come to school for this?  
  
"What's the point of it all anyway?"  
  
//To make your life as tolerable as possible, and to hell with anyone else. //  
  
/What about happiness? Love? Without those, what do you really gain from life? /  
  
//Happiness is fleeting, revenge the only gain. Remember that, Hikari. //  
  
Another strange thing. He'll beat me for being too friendly with people, but the rest of the time, he actually gives me advice, engages in civil conversation with me! I think he even protected me from a bully once, but I can't be sure, I kind of blacked out after I got hit in the head.  
  
Do you remember me? Lost for so long Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
I watch my Hikari as he throws his backpack and coat on the couch. He shivered at the sudden lack of warmth, and I feel a stab of pity, so I tell him to turn up the heat.  
  
/Why? You don't feel cold, remember? /  
  
Oh, so now he's annoyed with me? I'm just TRYING to help! He could catch a cold, and then he would die, slowly, leaving me alone.  
  
//Just put on the thrice-forsaken heat, Hikari. //  
  
The warning in my tone convinces him, finally. The foolish boy walks over to the. Themosplit? On the wall and moves a small lever, as the whirring noise signifies that it will soon be warm.  
  
/Happy? /  
  
For some reason his answer angers me, so I let fly some remark about knives and something called freezer bags, which made no sense to me, but he's strange, and it had frightened the person inside the black box, who was much stronger that Ryou. Satisfied that he would be all right for awhile, I retreated into my soul room, and took a nap.  
  
My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
After Akifa had gone to take his nap in the infamous soul room, Ryou went to the kitchen and put a pizza in the oven. After setting the oven, and cleaning up his mess, he got out some tea and settled down with his homework. After a few hours of working his way through the endless bog of chemistry, and finishing the pizza, he pressed his forehead against the cool pages of the textbook and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Crash!  
  
What was that? I'd better go check it out, who knows; maybe the cat knocked a vase over.  
  
Ryou extricated himself from the chair, removing the textbook page that had stuck itself to his face, and entered the living room.  
  
You might wonder how he got his eyes to open so wide without ripping the corners, but the feeling of tears starting in those orbs reminded him that there was a brisk wind in the room. Along with a shadowy figure, with a gun, pointing it at Ryou.  
  
"Shit! They said this house was deserted for the week!"  
  
Numbly the polite boy informed the robber that he was in the wrong house, and that the police were on their way.  
  
"Kid, Ya just got 'ere, you didn't 'ave time to call the police."  
  
Frightened, Ryou stuttered that he had been there since school got out, some five hours ago.  
  
"Well, in that case, you've heard my name, in which case, you'll have to go."  
  
Ryou dove to the side at that, but not quickly enough to avoid a bullet grazing his skull, cutting off some of his hair, and knocking him out, giving him the appearance of death.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave My soul cries for deliverance Will I be denied Christ? Tourniquet My suicide  
  
It's a normal living room; it could be mistaken for anyone's, from the smiling pictures on the coffee table, to the worn sofa and fairly new TV. Looking closer, one would notice some strange red splotches on the smiling pictures, giving the bizarre appearance of tears on the joyful countenances. Were one listening, they might hear a door slamming, and running footsteps fading into the distance.  
  
Looking back at the couch, the observer would see what appears to be a pile of blankets with pinkish hair. At this very strange sight, doubtless this astute person would leave, wondering what kind of demented wal-marts this family shopped at.  
  
Too bad, for they left just in time to miss a chocolate brown eye slowly open, and the pile of blankets sit up, revealed for a slightly feminine looking teenage boy. They would miss the strange look of concentration pass over his face as he tries to contact his other, and the horror when he realizes who it was that had come through just minutes before. Pale lips part allowing for the exit of a single frightened word.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
One would wonder, had they stayed, why this fair teen was asking for darkness, or maybe why he had blood making its way through his hair, dying it a demented pink. But the observer is gone, and with it, the curiosity, leaving one lonely soul in its wake.  
  
Felina: Okay, I know it's a little unfinished, and I MIGHT write another chapter, but that's a big might. In case you were wondering, the place Bakura went was to find the robber and kill him, because all he saw was Ryou's severed hair and blood, and he thought he was dead. I would have written this into the story, but I ran out of lyrics. As always, REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
